pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Super manboy
Hello, Super manboy, and welcome to PvXwiki! If you need help with anything, please feel free to leave a message at my talk page. I highly recommend that you check out the "About" page and the policy page for a brief overview about the wiki. Also, remember to sign your comments by using four tildes ("~~~~") or the sign button at the top of the page. Best of luck and happy editing! Also, I would kindly ask you to use the Show Preview button as you are clogging up the Recent Changes. Lastly, I tagged your Locust's build for well because a MS/DB build gains more damage, plus more AoE. Brandnew 15:59, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Hello Brandnew, I apologize for the "spam posting." I am new to adding content on any wiki's and the posting help/guide files speak in terms which are not friendly (or specific) with new users to such things as myself. I was also unfamiliar with how the posting worked, I was under the impression that after I changed the stub title it would be ready for viewing and wouldn't be clogging up anything in the wiki until then. I am still in the process of making this build. Thank you for your input on the MS/DB build, I will add to this build description is it intended for one on one. This build is unique in the sense that it is an extremely fast attacking build which very high single target damage (more than 90 dps spikes on the Master of Damage). Hello again, I have posted another build. I am still shakey on how to properly post and name these builds. Can you please guide me? I made a build, it is in the trials section at the moment under User: Super_Manboy however I would like the trial build to appear as "Build: P/Any Buff Run-A-Gone" but am not sure how to change it. Thank you in advanced for any help you can offer! Hey, I simply took the Trial tag off as you are not allowed build tags on your userpage.-- $ɧor₮ talk 13:56, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for the explanation. I am new to contributing to wikis, and am still trying to get used to the script editing. I have posted the build as a trial as its own page. Thank you for the helpful hand, it is not my intent to gum up the works. ;) ::Reply to other peoples comments with colons, you can see how to on the edit page. Also, sign your comments with 4 tildes ~~~~.-- $ɧor₮ talk 14:00, 3 August 2009 (UTC) SIGN Can you read?--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 14:49, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :^ irony. 15:06, 3 August 2009 Talk pages Don't blank them please Fruit SaladYummiYummi 17:47, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, thought this was a personal sandbox, and wanted to delete the old unrequired messages.Super manboy 00:05, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Has been moved to Build:Any/R Generic Farmer as per PvX:NAME. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 18:28, 5 March 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for that, I am still not good at getting the builds started and forgot about proper template naming. Coincidentally I saved over it with the proper naming. Super manboy 18:35, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Build:Me/Any Chaos Has been moved to "Build:Me/any Chaos" per PVX name. 04:50, June 6, 2010 (UTC)